Riverfin's Innovation
Have you ever been told wrong when right? Have you ever fought for the truth? Have you ever been left behind? Have you ever taken the harder path? Have you ever picked yourself up and started it all again? Have you ever failed? Have you ever succeded? I have many times over again. Chapter One Riverfin yawned and opened her eyes exited to finally leave the village and go explore the school. She walked up to the fruit tree on the edge of her platform and grabbed a nice juicy mango for breakfast. She licked her lips as the sweet juice dripped down her chin. She stretched and shook open her wings. She jumped of the platform and caught the wind under the sails of her wings jerking her upward toward the sky and away from the trees. She loved the feel of the sun dancing across her scales while the cold wind swept her even higher in the sky. She looked down at the many beautiful trees dancing across her vision like a a light show of color. It shown as the sun painted its leaves in light glowed like the moons. The beauty of it all seemed so bright and shining like a sun in a sky of moons. She gently slipped the brittle paper of the water-worn map out of her satchel, gazing down at it. She could see the dried stains of dripping ink crisscrossing the paper making the page hard to read, yet not impossible. The letters were written in a fancy font. It didn't say anything important after all it was a map, but it did have the names of a few different land markets and the North, South, East, West symbol. At first she could see the smeared line heading north toward an array of water-smudged mountains that, even before smudged, must have been very raged, then it headed west back into a cavern of rainforest trees between the ragged mountain range, and the in the center of those space trees stood a tall towering structure, which she was guessing was the school. Riverfin decided to take the, as the map said, dangerous but shorter route over the mountains instead of flying around it and entering from that side. First she saw the shadows, then she saw the mountains. Huge gaping savers stretching into the dark cover of ruble, jagged rocks sticking out threateningly like large teeth ready to swallow her down into the very pits of its stomach where there would be creatures to devour her remains. She shivered at the thought and swerved away from the ragged cliffs of the mountain range. At that moment all she wanted to do was land on the soft, spongy, and grass covered ground below her. The wind was blowing against her and whipping through the caverns like wails. The sun was nowhere to be seen so the shadows enveloped her making her ice cold. The cold drafts pushed her scales in the wrong direction and stiffing them their. The sunny pasture below called to her as she flew back over the cliffs. The echoing followed her all through the deep crags in the mountain. Their was little to no vegetation at all growing on the gaping cliffs of the mountains. So when she saw a flash of green in the distance she was relieved, for she must be getting close to the clearing in which she would find the school. She kept flying toward the speck noticing it gradully getting larger and more detailed. Pointing to the fact that she was getting closer to her destination and would soon be out of the echoing moutains and safely to her school. ... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Sierraheart and Coyotehunter) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)